


约翰和玛丽的婚礼 The Wedding of Mary and John

by Cunana



Category: Batman (Comics), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunana/pseuds/Cunana
Summary: “但你并不是独身一人，不是吗。”





	

 他为这对年轻的马戏团夫妇提供了几句建议，使得他们在婚礼开始前及时找回了那枚丢失的祖传戒指。婚礼上，他作为这场婚礼的挽救者，被恳请露面致辞。他只好起身说了几句，并诚实地袒露了自己对于婚姻和爱情的看法。也许过于诚实了。底下安静了良久，没有掌声。他板着脸向自己的座位走去。神情热切，有着一双明亮蓝色眼睛的格雷森先生攥住了他的袖角。

“为一个人感动倾心，因此受到鼓舞，获得力量，在这种美妙与欣喜中蜕变为更好的自己。像是阳光遇上水汽会映出彩虹，”约翰·格雷森急促地问道，那张年轻的脸庞在阳光中发亮，“难道也是什么不好的事情吗？”

年迈的侦探沉吟了片刻，接着微微摇了摇头。“不。”他说，异常柔和，神态安详，目光悠远，似乎穿透了面前的新郎，正注视着他身后的另一个人，“这是人一生中能遇到最美好的事情，格雷森先生。”

“那么……”

“但是，阳光从不会因为一时迸发的虹光而选择和水汽共享整个人生。如果我们真将爱情定义是如此美好的一件事，那为何它的最终目的只是减少我们的选择，削弱我们作为个体的独立意志呢？不，我并不认为你所描述的是爱情，先生。你所说的是至高的尊重和理解，是让人灵感涌现，意气风发的催化剂，是阳光和水露刹那交织的风华，而不是定格放进相框，以求永久保存的一张相片。”

他注视着年轻的约翰困惑不解的眼神，摇了摇头。我亲爱的华生。他几乎脱口而出。“就像在大象的粪便里能寻获珍贵的戒指一般，在任何一段感情中也必能含有某种力量，使人获得无可估量的鼓舞和进步。请原谅一个老头子的胡话，亲爱的格雷森先生。”他碰了碰帽檐，苦笑起来，“请你把这当作是年老孤独的嫉妒心在作怪吧。”

跨越半个世纪的另一场婚礼。另一个约翰和他的玛丽。年迈的侦探用自己不再沉稳有力的手指攥住手杖，起身离去。

离开时他和一个神情沉郁，穿着华贵的瘦高男孩擦肩而过。

那是一个美国人。一个富家少爷。一个父母双亡的家产继承人。由管家抚养长大。在那片刻他那经年累月转动的大脑和一套感官体系已经自动地得出了答案。发胶的气味。定制上装的标签。口袋里隐约的钥匙轮廓。极力装作成熟的穿衣品味。养尊处优的双手。裤子侧线熨烫的痕迹。

以及那张递到他眼前的名片。

“我有个案子，你一定会有兴趣。”男孩低声说，目光坚定，其中的抱负和意志远超他的年纪，“福尔摩斯先生。”

“哥谭？”他看着那张印刷精良的名片，苦笑着摇了摇头，“如果我再年轻十岁的话，这会是一个很难拒绝的邀请。但此刻我更感兴趣的是，你是怎么找到我的，韦恩先生？”

“这正是我来找你的原因。”布鲁斯·韦恩不卑不亢地回答道，“这就是我给你的案子。不是哥谭。不是犯罪。不是简单的推理和演绎。我也是一个侦探，先生。而我想请求你让我成为一个更好的。”

歇洛克·福尔摩斯大笑起来，像是个孩子一般用手杖捶打着地面。周围的宾客们惊慌地转过头注视着这位行径疯癫的老人。

但他的歇斯底里很快便停了下来。“我不再做侦探了。”他说，因为体力不支而喘着气，“我想你也很清楚这一点。自从华生医生去世之后，我不再是那个出神入化的破案天才了——那个人已经随着医生停滞不前的笔一同消逝了。”他一手撑住手杖，另一只手按住了酸痛不已的鼻梁，“而你的侦探生涯才刚刚开始，不是吗，年轻人？”

面对那双困惑的眼睛，福尔摩斯微笑起来，“你会找到自己的故事。无论是在别人的笔下，还是在亲身的历险中——你会找到它们的。而我？我只是一个脾气古怪的老头子，连脚上的袜子是否成对也记不清楚。”他始终没有接那张名片，“你是一个侦探，你该清楚一切结论都必须建立在独立思考与调查的基础上，不可随意论断，不可轻信他人，更别提对这样一个老头子的话全盘接受了。”

“但你并不是独身一人，不是吗。”男孩异常沉着地应答道，“你还有华生医生。”

“对。”片刻之后福尔摩斯才回答道，声音柔和，“我还有华生医生。”

在那场马戏团乐队充当演奏乐队的婚礼上，在乱糟糟的过分欢快的曲调声中，年长的侦探和年轻的侦探对视了片刻，最终同时依照自己原先的步调向前走去。

他们擦身而过。

**Author's Note:**

> 完了我开始写混合同人了  
> 不过至少现在还是考虑着时间线的（。  
> 晚年福&周游世界求师蝠&马戏团格雷森夫妇的名字梗&每个侦探都需要一个自己的华生


End file.
